lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Bloodcat
Hi. I bet you all have heard of hellhounds? Well. Have you heard of hellfelines? Well, if you havent. I'm here to tell the story. It all started when i went to the park. i was hungry. Luckily i brought some food with me. I walked over to a bench. As i sat down i saw a collar. It was a red break-away collar. The tag said "Halloween" and it said the owners number. "666-555-888" i was getting tired. So i decieded to go home. As soon as i got home i rang the owners. They didnt pick up. I brought the collar home with me. I picked up the collar and read the tag again. I checked the phone number again to make sure i spelt it right. But no, it was correct. The next day i got a knock at the door. I went to answer it but nobody was there. Except a letter. I picked up the letter and closed the door. I opened the letter. The letter read this "I'M COMING FOR YOU." There was also a red paw print on it. I thought it was my friends playing a prank on me. So i texted one of my friends asking if they did it. he said no. I was starting to get freaked out. I went to text my friend again. "Hey again. I was wondering if you know someone who's phone number is "666-555-888"? I typed. "Oh dude... Thats a phone number of a dead guy. I saw it in the news. He killed his cat "halloween" and then hung himshelf. Why do you want to know?" he wrote. "Wtf!!! I found a collar... It said halloween and had that number" i wrote back while shivering. "Dude... Are you sure thats not a joke? Btw would you like to break into his home? I've been thinking about doing it for a.. Eh. At least a while." He responded. "SURE! WHEN?! THIS IS GONNA BE.. LIKE AMAZING!" i wrote. While a little afraid. But excited "today.. Right now see you there" when i got there i saw my friend smashing the window to go in. "You go first" my friend said. "Okay" i said while climbing in. Once i was in my friend climbed in. "Look! Blood.." I said. "Lets see where it leads" my friend said. While following my friend i heard a creak. "Did you hear that?" I asked. "No" he said. Suddenly my friend stopped walking. I did to. "AHHHH" i screamed. "I...its.. D....Dead b...bodys."My friend said One was a man one was a cat. "LETS GET OUT OF HERE DUDE!" My friend screamed. I ran as well while screaming. Then i felt something cling to my leg. All of a sudden my friend fainted. I stopped and ran back to pick him up. And then i saw something. Running towards me. Its eyes were red. It had blood all over it. It looked like a very tall cat. It had 3 inch claws. "Hello.. Kiddie. I want to be your friend." The cat said in a low voice. I did not respond. I was standing next to my friend ready to attack the thing if it tried to hurt my best friend. "No!" Said a white cat with green eyes. How did that just appear? I thought. "Don't trust him. I'm here to help you. Trust me?" The white cat said. "Y..yes..." I said to the white cat. "My name is angel." The white cat said. "M...My n...name is Marley. Marley Johnson." I said to the white cat. " and what's your friend's name? " the white cat asked. "Bailey. Bailey Jameson." I answered. "DON'T TRUST HER!" The black cat said snarling. I trusted the white cat. Since her eyes were green. And she didn't have long claws to attack. "Demon. Let me think. Your a cat from hell trying to kill this kid?! Well your nothing more then... A puny mouse! Marley. Demon is a hellfeline. don't trust him." Angel said. The black cat started to draw his lip back into a snarl. " mousey-mousey-turn-into-a-mousey" the white cat chanted. the black cat started forming into a mouse. "You will regret this!!" The black cat said. Now a mouse. "Not for long" the white cat said. Scooping the evil mouse up and eating it. I looked away. "He's gone. We did it!" I screamed . "Yay! I should be going. And so should you. Goodbye!" The white cat said while disappearing. "Goodbye" I said. I picked up my friend and ran home. As soon as I was home I called 911. I heard a knock at the door and it was a paramedic. I let him in so he could take my friend to the hospital. "Will he be okay?" I asked. " Yea. He's lucky you were there" I was happy. The end. This is my first story hope you like it. Sorry for misspellings. I am actually french. Category:Animulz Category:English Class Failure Category:DIALOGUE! Category:Demins and Debbils Category:Random Capitalization Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:666